


Drabble Collection

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short unbetaed nsfw drabbles from various vixx pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

A breathless whine escaped Taekwoon’s red bitten lips as he was finally seated on both on Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s cocks. Unable to take the pleasure racking up his spine from the constant pressure on his prostate, Taekwoon feel forward into Wonshik’s embrace with an oomph, then another whine as the two appendages jostled deep inside of him. 

“You look so pretty, hyung,” Wonshik whispered as his hands gently caressed down Taekwoon’s sweaty back to grab a hold of his hips. “So pretty.” 

Taekwoon gave no answer, instead clutched harder at Wonshik’s back, hugging himself closer when he felt Sanghyuk slowly thrust his hips in a slow pace. It was uncomfortable, so uncomfortable, but at the same time it felt so good that Taekwoon didn’t know what to do with himself; even the tiniest bit of movement had him writhing in their embrace.

The only warning he got was the tightening of the grip Wonshik had on his hips, after that both Sanghyuk and Wonshik started moving at the same time, creating their own little place. Taekwoon could do nothing but take it. His head was now thrown back against Sanghyuk’s shoulder, who mouthed at his throat whispering sweet nothings as he kissed and bit at the skin. 

Embarrassing keens and moans left Taekwoon’s parted mouth, something he will surely reject uttering later in the future, but for now it was something he had no control over. The pleasure of having both of his lovers inside him left him dizzy. The weight of their hands on his body playing with him, praising him was too much. So much that he felt the warmth in his tummy much sooner than it usually would. 

Taekwoon let out a groan in protest as a hand wrapped itself around the base of his dick, halting him from gaining his release. He cracked open his teary eyes and did his best to muster up a proper glare at Wonshik.

“Not now,” Wonshik whispered, licking his lips as his dilated pupils drunk in the beautiful sight before him. He thrust his hips up once more and all three of them groaned at the feeling it sent through them. 

Taekwoon whimper of protest cut off as Sanghyuk tilted his face to the side to kiss him silent. He drunk in every cry that escaped Taekwoon as both his and Wonshik’s pace got as fast as it could. Snug as it was inside Taekwoon with both of them in him it was a pity they couldn’t go full out. 

The tears that had gathered up from before spilled down Taekwoon’s cheeks as utter bliss filled his whole being. He scratched down Wonshik’s chest, making the man groan as a nail scraped against a hardened nipple. 

“Please,” Taekwoon breathily whimpered out to no one in particular. His eyes once again snapped shut, the tears that had blurred his vision fell down non-stop. His breaths came out in pants as his whole body trembled in ecstasy. It was too much, too much,  _ too much _ . But the hand on his cock didn’t loosen itself. 

Taekwoon sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ravi tops,, and choking, praise kink n daddy kink.

A loud resounding smack echoed across the room causing Taekwoon to cry out as his head was whipped to the side. Strong hands circled his throat and pressed him down against the pillow; not hard enough to stop his breathing completely, but enough to make it a struggle. 

“What do you say after talking back to Daddy, hm?” Wonshik growled out, pressing his hands down a little bit harder making Taekwoon cough out.

“I-I’m sorry, dadd-dy,” Taekwoon stuttered out as he buckled his hips up to take Wonshik in deeper inside of him, silently begging him to continue moving. 

It was the wrong move. 

Wonshik pulled away completely and flipped Taekwoon on his arms and knees so his plump butt was up and displayed. In a form of punishment, Wonshik pulled his hand back and whipped it across Taekwoon’s cheeks, so hard that pretty red immediately started blooming on the previously milky white skin. Taekwoon sobbed as Wonshik smacked him once again on the same spot before pulling him up by his hair. 

“Never do that again.” Wonshik snarled before throwing him back down against the pillows. He grabbed Taekwoon’s hips quickly adjusting himself before plunging back into the tight wet heat. His previous brutal pace started up once again and Taekwoon could do nothing but whimper out a steady  _ ‘ah, ah, ah’ _ every time Wonshik’s hips slapped against his sore bottom. 

“Fuck you’re so tight,” Wonshik moaned. He leaned down and licked at the sweat forming on Taekwoon’s back, making his way up to bite down harshly on his shoulder, making sure to leave a lovely noticeable bruise behind. “You feel so good.” 

Taekwoon shivered as Wonshik repeatedly slammed against his prostate, his hands clutched at the sheets and he mouthed at the pillow underneath him to muffle the sounds of his moans.

Realising what Taekwoon was doing, Wonshik wrapped a hand around his torso and pulled until Taekwoon’s back was flush against his chest. 

“Let Daddy hear you, baby,” Wonshik whispered against Taekwoon’s neck, nosing at the bruises left behind after the rough handling. His hands snaked up Taekwoon’s sides and stopped to pinch and pull at Taekwoon’s hardened nipples, making the elder tremble and cry in his embrace. 

“Just like that.” Wonshik rumbled in amusement. His pace slowing so he could play with Taekwoon a little more. His hands gently scraped down Taekwoon’s navel before wrapping itself around his heavy balls. Taekwoon, noticing the sudden change in atmosphere whined in dismay as the previous build up was cooling down. 

“We’ve got all night, baby.” Wonshik whispered.


End file.
